1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless access device, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication method for performing wireless communication within a specific space.
2. Background Art
A mobile communication device having plural antennas is known by, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-223802. The mobile communication device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-223802 selects and uses one antenna that has better reception than the others, according to a tilt of the mobile communication device, in order to ensure communication quality.